memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LauraCC
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Star Trek (video game)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Renegade54 (talk) 17:54, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Posting in conversations Hi Laura. I don't know if you're aware, but here in Memory Alpha we use an indentation system when posting in conversations. The first person would talk without an indention, the second person would use one indentation, the third would use two etc etc. For example: This is person one's text. :This is person two's reply. Back to person one. ::Person three now replies. :Person two. Person one again. And so on and so on. It just helps to see who's talking if we all stick to our indents. If you get stuck feel free to give me a shout! --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:28, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. I didn't really notice it. So it :works ::like :::this? : ::Not quite. If TrekFan responds, he'll use no indent. If you respond again, it'll be one. If I respond again, it'll be 2. The next person to join will add another level of indent for themselves. -- sulfur (talk) 15:35, April 17, 2015 (UTC) So now, because I was the original poster for the conversation, I am using no indentation. Because you are the second person in the conversation, you would use one ":". Because sulfur is the third person, he would use two ":". So if a new person joined this conversation, they would use three ":". Hope that helps to explain it better. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:06, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha. Thanks for helping me out. --LauraCC (talk) 16:08, April 17, 2015 (UTC) No problem. If there's anything else you need help with, just hit my talk page! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:56, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Great Lakes edit Hi Laura, I noticed your edit to the Great Lakes article and just wanted to double check something with you. Were the names of the lakes actually mentioned in canon or have you just added them from a real world point of view? If they weren't actually mentioned by name then they could only really go in as a background note as all our in-universe edits need to have an episode/movie reference. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC) : No, they weren't, only shown visually. So many rules....:) --LauraCC (talk) 18:33, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :I changed it (added note to note already there) but now the one I didn't add shows up in regular text while the new one is italics.--LauraCC (talk) 18:37, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Great! Don't worry, you'll get used to things here. Just remember that anything in-universe needs to have an episode/movie citation whereas anything background needs to have been mentioned in an official publication such as the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, for example. If you get stuck, just ask. --| TrekFan Open a channel 07:09, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 21:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : I cropped a still image in powerpoint from a youtube video of the episode (can't find it now, but it had a blue checked box around the film) because I couldn't find a good picture. --LauraCC (talk) 14:18, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Just in case you didn't realise, TrekCore has a good screencap gallery from every Star Trek episode so you're bound to find what you need in that without taking from YouTube, especially if it's a poor quality video. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:54, May 1, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, I didn't know about that site. Found the images I want, too. How do I cite them?--LauraCC (talk) 15:57, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::You should first take a look at the site images to make sure they haven't already been uploaded to Memory Alpha. If you're sure they haven't, you can go ahead and bearing in mind the Arcduk3 mentioned above. If you get stuck, give me a shout. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :No matter what I click on, it starts with f. And I looked under "plants" subcategory but nothing under vines or sucker.--LauraCC (talk) 16:09, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::It's always a good idea to start with the image category for the episode. For example, if you were uploading an image from the episode , you might check the Category:Memory Alpha files by production (DS9: Emissary) first. If the image you want to upload isn't in that category, then chances are it is new to MA and you can go ahead and upload it. But you must remember the appropriate image licensing template as well as citations when you do. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:19, May 1, 2015 (UTC)